


Duel Of The Fates

by shitpostNico (vaporwaveNico)



Category: shadowverse
Genre: Other, shameless poe references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8568091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaporwaveNico/pseuds/shitpostNico
Summary: Can BellRinger Angel defeat BellRinger Angel?





	

The forest was silent when Bellringer Angel stepped with onto the wet grass of the deserted grove, and the field was empty and and vast. 

"Ding dong," she whispered. 

 

Far away, the priestess commander sneered at the single enemy solider, curling her chapped lips with revulsion, "How dare she take one of OUR forces, and twist it into that... that...." Bellringer Angle looked so dim from over there. Unsaturated. Blurry. Without holy guidance, all would fall from Eris's aura of righteousness. 

Eris's hands shook. 

With the sharp clarity of triumph, with the timbre of hysteria, Eris called her own discipline to the battlefield. 

The twinkle of the silver bells sang once more into the hollows of the forgotten woodlands. In the alcoves of darkness, the forest bats and fairies cried with terror. They had seen before the horrors that had been awakened with each tinkle and swell of the Bellringer's Bells. The creatures began to shriek when the clash of the metal fell, ancient gods awakened in the duel of ringing yelled; deep into the gaian memories of the ever-ringing bells. 

 

"Ding dong," Bellringer Angel said, to the angel across from her, a face soon to be stained with red.


End file.
